londons_burningfandomcom-20200214-history
Josie Ingham
'Josie Ingham '''was a Firefighter at Blackwall Fire Station from the pilot movie until her transfer to Charlton in 1990. She was the first female firefighter at Blackwall. Biography Josie was from a firefighting family, her father and brothers were all in the Brigade. It strained her relationship with her mother though, as she expected Josie to settle down and start a family. Josie was the first female firefighter at Blackwall and as such was shunned by most of the male members; initially only Bayleaf and Ethnic would talk to her. Eventually she won their trust and fitted in, especially after a shout in which a man had got his private parts stuck in a curtain ring, which she resolved by suggesting he use ice to reduce the 'swelling'. The watch tried to give her a nickname - suggestions included the 'ice maiden' and 'kicker' kicker out of bed- but none of them stuck. Josie was married to Gerry, but he struggled with being a 'fireman's wife' and was suspicious of her close friendship with Bayleaf. The marriage eventually ended in divorce. She and Bayleaf grew closer, culminating in them sleeping together one Christmas. Though she regretted having done so, they made up and Josie struggled to hide her jealously when she saw Bayleaf and his new girlfriend Clare together. Josie took Spanish lessons at evening classes and was nearly raped by David, a man she met there, but managed to fight him off. Josie took her Leading Firefighters exams, becoming one of the first women to pass them, and transferred to Charlton in Series 3 Episode 1 after saving two children from a burning house. As a parting gift, Blue Watch hired Technique as a stripper at her farewell party. Unusually, for a departing firefighter, she still appeared in the series for a short while after she left Blue Watch. Almost immediately afterwards, she spotted David in a shopping centre and caused a scene until he was arrested and charged. In Series 3 Episode 2, Josie found herself acting up as Sub Officer and adeptly took command of a tar spill with Blue Watch and later dined with Bayleaf. Josie also returned when Station Officer Tate was forced to retire in Series 3 Episode 8 and she attended his farewell party. She was last seen in Series 4 Episodes 9 and 10 when she reunited with Blue Watch at a huge warehouse fire, and was among those who helped rescue Bayleaf, who had been buried alive. Appearances :''See also: Josie Ingham/Appearances Josie appeared in 20 episodes of London's Burning between 1986 and 1991. Gallery File:London's Burning pilot movie Josie.jpg File:Zwddotqaej5nfqpyufie.jpg File:S4 Ep10.png File:London's Burning pilot movie.jpg File:S-l1600.jpg File:S3 Ep1.png File:Londons burning josie.jpg File:Londons burning josie-0.jpg File:Josie.jpg File:London's Burning pilot movie Josie Ingham.jpg File:Maxresdefault.jpg London Fire Brigade Series 4 Josie.jpg|Josie Ingham Series 4 London's Burning S3 E2 Josie.jpg London's Burning S3 E1 Josie Ingham.jpg London's Burning the Movie Josie.jpg London's Burning Series 1 episode 3 Josie and Bayleaf.jpg London's Burning S2 E4 Josie Ingham.jpg Josie meet Donna.jpg Josie say fairwell to Tate.jpg LB Josie.jpg LB Bayleaf and Josie..jpg Ingham Category:Firefighters